Twincest
by Jackhammerbaby0103
Summary: Twincest is the best! Kaoru loves Hikaru, it's so very obvious. HikaKao, sweet, cute and sexy! Multiple chapters! WARNING: YAOI, SMUT, MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! Read and review! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**Hayy babies! 2 stories in two days! Wow new record! Obviously this is going to be ****continued~! Just how you all like!  
**

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own OHSHC**

**Dedications-**

**Babyrangga69- bitch :3 (this ain't even getting old)**

**Thewiselittleowl- birthday bitch :3**

**I love TWINCEST~! Twincest is the best! Read and Review~!**

**~Cassidy**

* * *

Hikaru started immensely at his younger twin, who was basing out the window of Music Room 3. No guests had arrived yet so they were free to do as they please until they arrived. Normally between the two brothers, this small window of time was used talking or playing games with the other hosts; but not today. No, today Kaoru had something on his mind, which resulted in he twins not being together much today. Hikaru had asked numerous times about what was wrong but Kaoru just brushed it off, offering that there was nothing wrong. Hikaru could see through his younger brother's façade, but he still couldn't tell what was wrong.

**_Kaoru's POV_**

A large amount of over excited females began making their way into Music Room 3, Kaoru sighed before retreating from the window and taking a seat at his table. Hikaru followed silently behind, taking his designated seat next to his twin. All the hosts could tell that there was something up with Kaoru, most of them just relied on Hikaru to sort it out though. Like he was his brothers saviour, neither had a issue with that. They began their act to entertain their female guests, Hikaru purposely telling an embarrassing story about his brother making Kaoru blush and look away. Playing the 'uke' roll like Kaoru always did, not like he minded being Hikaru's uke. "Hikaru, don't tell them things like that!" The younger tried to feebly reason, putting full emotion into his 'acting'. Truth be told not everything Kaoru said to his brother when he acted was a lie, most of it was genuinely true.

"Kaoru, I didn't mean to embarrass you. You just never realise how cute you are when you're embarrassed." Hikaru soothingly cooed, turning his brothers chin so he was facing him. Both almost mirror images of each other, they became lost in the others eyes. Kaoru completely forgot his line, his brother was just so breathtakingly beautiful. The younger blushed in true embarrassment, how could he forget his lines?! Hikaru gasped at his twin, he just looked so cute and vulnerable. Before Hikaru could help it a small blush crept its way up onto his face, forcing him too look away. The girls that were situated around the two males began to scream and swoon, none of the girls had ever seen Hikaru blush like _that_ before. That was a genuine blush, when they had witnessed either twin blush before it was only done professionally. Hence, it was only acted. Just before any of the girls could see how Kaoru reacted Kyōya's voice sounded out, signalling for the end of the Host Club. All the girls grunted in displeasure before exiting the Music Room, Hikaru just sat there looking at anything besides his brother.

"Kaoru." The Shadow King's voice spoke, ushering him over. Only him, not his brother which was quite a surprise. Kyōya told the rest of the hosts to leave, they all gave a sceptical look before one by one leaving. Honey and Mori were first to leave, Mori picking up the 'boy' before carrying him out. Haruhi left with Tamaki at her heels, Kyōya sighed at those two. Hikaru hesitantly began to move, muttering a 'I'll wait for you' to Kaoru before leaving. Kyōya glanced around the room one last time before he deemed it safe, he sighed, looking strangely solemn. "Hikaru," He paused and pushed his glasses up. "You love him, don't you?" Kaoru gasped, he didn't think he was going to ask him _that._

"I-I… Uh.." Kaoru stammered, not sure what he wanted to say. Yes he knew he had feelings for Hikaru but did he love him? _Why would Kyōya ask me this..? Does he..?_ Kaoru turned white, all the blood draining from his face. Kyōya couldn't! He couldn't take Hikaru away from him! He wouldn't let him!

At this, Kyōya did something Kaoru never would of thought possible, he _laughed._ Who knew the Shadow King was capable of _laughing_, he was goddam laughing and frankly it was scaring Kaoru. _Why in the hell is he laughing at me?!_ "No, I **don't** love your brother." Kyōya tried to pull back his calm and cool façade, the smile on his lips never leaving though. "I don't love Hikaru, but I have a feeling you do. No, it's more than a mere 'hunch', I am almost positive." The glare radiating off his glasses dared Kaoru to correct him. He knew he was right, and so did Kaoru.

"So, what's it to you?" Kaoru huffed, waiting for the point of this whole conversation.

"I know how you feel." Came the instant response, Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at him. Kyōya glanced sadly to the ground before speaking, making Kaoru's eyes widen at the raw emotion that he was showing. So un-Kyōya-like, scary. "We're both in love with a male, the only difference is that my love is unrequited." He sadly sighed before continuing. "You have a chance, Hikaru loves you back. It's so painfully obvious. Now go, go be with your brother." He waved a hand, signalling for Kaoru to leave. Kaoru didn't even object, the raw emotion Kyōya was showing… He felt nothing but empathy.

* * *

The ride home was silent for the most part, which Kaoru didn't really mind. He was too caught up in what Kyōya said anyway, he sighed before glancing at his brother. To his surprised Hikaru was staring back at him. "What did Kyōya talk to you about?" Hikaru seemed overly concerned, what was he supposed to tell him? That Kyōya had an unrequited love? For some reason Kyōya's words seemed to really get to Kaoru, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if Hikaru didn't love him.. It would _kill_ him. Before Kaoru even registered he had small tears coming out of his eyes. _Hikaru has to love me! He can't reject me! _Hikaru could just feel that there was something wrong with his brother, he grabbed his chin and looked into his twin's eyes. It broke his heart, his brother was crying. "Kaoru!" He grabbed his baby brother and embraced him, holding him tight. "What did Kyōya say!" Hikaru sounded so enraged, Kaoru snuggled into his brother.

"No it's not him.. I-I just.. I love you Hikaru!" Kaoru's words came out broken as he crying intensified, he just loved him so much. "I love you more than a brother should! I can't help myself I love you so much!" He sobbed into Hikaru's chest.

**TBC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**I'm back again with the second chapter of 'Twincest'! I was going to make this story a romance and drama fic but I just ****couldn't, I'm too humorous for that! I hope you guys like this chapter! The smut will be coming up soon! I can just hear the celebrations now~!**

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own OHSHC, if I did this would be hardcore yaoi.**

**Dedications-**

**To my one lovely reviewer- .KittieKat, :***

**Read and review~!**

**~Cassidy**

* * *

_"No it's not him.. I-I just.. I love you Hikaru!" Kaoru's words came out broken as he crying intensified, he just loved him so much. "I love you more than a brother should! I can't help myself I love you so much!" He sobbed into Hikaru's chest. _

**_Hikaru's POV_**

"Do you hate me, Hikaru?" Kaoru said feebly, the limo coming to a stop as he did so. He pulled away from his brother so he could look him in the eye, Hikaru was shocked and hesitated before answering.

"I-I…" Sadness filled Kaoru eyes, he felt rejection run through his veins. He didn't even let his twin finish, fearing the worst, as he ran out the car. He wanted to get as far away from Hikaru as possible, tears were streaming down his face as he ran up to his room. Hikaru watched as his brother disappeared, he sighed before finishing his sentence. "..Love you, Kao." He said quietly to no one in particular, his eyes glazing over as he realised that he just blew his one and only chance to be with his love. He slowly trudged from the car into their mansion, head hanging lowly as he did so.

* * *

Hikaru dropped all his school supplies on the ground, finally gaining the courage to go talk to Kaoru. Like, It wasn't so bad right? His brother loves him. _My brother loves me._ It was like a dream come true, even as cliché as that sounds, it's true. Hikaru was standing in front of Kaoru's room, still too nervous to enter. _It's not that bad!_ He kept repeating to himself, trying to muster up the courage to enter the room. _Should I knock or just walk in? _Hikaru sighed in frustration, he brought his hand up to the door and turned the handle. Walking forward as he did so, what he didn't expect was the door to be locked. He hit face first into the door, falling on his ass in a very ungraceful manner. Hikaru sat there stunned, looking at the door. _Kaoru never locks his door._ "Kao." His brothers name has never been said with such sad emotion before, Hikaru felt on the verge of tears. Had he hurt Kaoru that bad for him to lock him out? Hikaru didn't move from the floor, he sat there sadly glaring at the door like it was the source of all his problems. Just as he was about to give up and leave, the door swung open. Revealing a very tear infested reflection of himself, he felt terrible for doing this to his younger brother. "Kao, I.." He paused for a moment, nervousness creeping its way in. "I.. I-I love you!" He all but shouted, surprising Kaoru and himself. Hikaru blushed crimson as he realised he practically screamed out his love for his younger brother, one of the maids would of heard foreshore.

Kaoru started down at his brother in shock and disbelief, Hikaru flashed him a soft smile. "Y-You love me..?" Kaoru spoke with so much uncertainty, it killed Hikaru a little on the inside.

"Yes Kao, so very much." Hikaru could see his brothers eyes brimming with tears, he leaped off the ground taking Kaoru into a tight embrace. Hikaru could feel his brother relax into his touch, emotions taking them over. "I love you so much." Hikaru whispered to his lover, cupping his twins chin in his hands. He slowly drew Kaoru's face closer to his own, locked intently into each others eyes. Hikaru brought Kaoru's face that little bit closer until their lips touched, pressing gently onto his brothers. He didn't know how to describe it, it was such a taboo thing. So forbidden.. So.. _right._ Hikaru cupped his twins face, never wanting their kiss to end. He wanted to stay like this forever, he wanted to stay with Kaoru forever. As the saying goes, 'All good things must come to an end', unfortunately for the two lovers so did their kiss. Hikaru rested his face against Kaoru's, foreheads touching. Neither could comprehend just how right it felt at that moment, suddenly everything made sense for the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru interwind their fingers, placing a soft kiss on his brothers nose. Hikaru softly chuckled to himself, realising where they were standing. "Kao, maybe we should go into your room and not just stand here in the open." Kaoru blushed before agreeing, leading his brother into his room; hand in hand.

Hikaru closed the door on his was in, just to make sure they were in privacy and that no pesky female twins were near by. Kaoru lead Hikaru to their bed, siting on the edge. "Hika," Kaoru spoke softly, leaning up to look at his twin. "I love you." The elder brother gave a small smile before gently pressing his lips back to Kaoru's, regretting ever leaving. Hikaru broke away slowly, pulling his brother towards him. The Hitachiin twins sat together, hand in hand, smiles on their faces, and no regrets in the world.

* * *

"Kaoru be careful!" Hikaru's worried voice rang out, coming to his younger brothers side. The girls around them gasped, even though it was all an act. Hikaru came to Kaoru's side, holding him tight and protecting him from the world around him. Kaoru sighed happily and nuzzled his face into Hikaru's chest, the elder twin pulled his brother closer. Wrapping his arms around him, Hikaru softly kissed the top of his lovers head. All the girls erupted in a string of noises, this was different from their normal act. It was warmer, more loving. It was expressed from the two brothers hearts, rather than been rehearsed and scripted. Every guest in the host club stopped to watch the show, to Tamaki's dismay. Even though the twins were causing everybody to watch, they felt oddly alone. Like no body else existed but them two, and at that point of time they were right. Tamaki took a sidewards glance at Kyōya, noticing the sad smile he had toying with his lips.

Kaoru softly broke their embrace, causing Tamaki to look back at the twins. The younger twin looked at his brother before smiling. "I love you, Hika!" He sung, hugging his brother in the process. The whole room erupted in 'naww's, Hikaru blushing cutely at his brothers sudden outburst. The twin brothers promptly took a bow, signalling the end of their performance. Even though every host in the room knew that in fact that wasn't an act, they still played their roll. The room filled with applause, even a few wolf whistles. Kaoru smiled at his brother, intertwining their fingers. Both brothers bowed again, waving goodbye as Kyōya tried to usher all the females out.

As the last girl left Music Room 3 Tamaki sprinted towards the twins, leaping at them and pulling them into a hug. Tamaki started rubbing his faces against the two lovers, causing them to both try and pull away. Tamaki was hysterical, crying on the two boys. "That was beautiful! Looks like the family have gotten even closer now!" The pretty, little, blonde cried.

"What do you mean, boss?" The twins spoke in unison, faking confusion.

Tamaki looked seriously at the two boys, confusion spread across his features. "Well.. Didn't you two confess to each other?" He said quite cautiously, pulling back from the twins to look them in the eye. Both twins blushed and looked away from each other, was it that obvious? "I knew it!" Tamaki screamed, throwing his fist in the air. Kyōya cleared his throat loudly, glaring at Tamaki. The Blonde-hair male deflated, growing mushrooms. "Okay maybe I didn't know.. He did." He whimpered, pointing in Kyōya's direction.

All the host members looked at Kyōya, he smirked. "Instinct." He said while looking at Kaoru, glare coming onto his glasses. "Also it was obvious from the start that these two love each other much more than socially acceptable." He spoke in his cool, calm and all knowing manner, showing no emotion like always. "It was just a matter of time."

"A matter of time before what?" Honey-senpai spoke cutely, hugging closer to Usa-chan.

The glare on Kyōya's glasses seemed to increase, keeping his calm façade, a smirk appeared on his lips. "A matter of time before they realised that sleeping in the same bed all the time can be a little difficult for two hormonal teenagers, especially one with the libido like Hikaru's." Kyōya façade didn't drop once as he spoke those words, everyone else's did though. You could just _hear_ the shock, everyone started at Kyōya mortified; like he just killed eight people. The Shadow Kind himself didn't even _flinch_,no one's ever heard Kyōya say anything that _that_ before.

Kaoru was the first to recover from the shock, breaking the silence. "T-That's not what happened!" He stuttered, trying to clear the air.

Kyōya was just full of surprises today, he started at Kaoru in astonishment. "Obviously that didn't happen," Relieving a few hosts, all up until he continued at least. "Obviously. Or else you wouldn't be able to walk properly." Kyōya just looked at Kaoru like he just said the stupidest thing, causing everyones jaw to drop yet again.

**TBC  
**

**READ AND REVIEW~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**Hayy Hayy~! Heres some more incest, twincest for you yaoi lovers~! I know, I know! It's been a week but I was out camping :( I was so in to this fic that i actually sat there and hand write this out in front of my family while I was away. I would hate for my mum to realise that her teenage daughter is into yaoi, though I think she kinda has a clue! If thats not dedication I don't know what is~! So I present you with this 4K chapter~! It's got everything! Smut, drama and humour! **

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own OHSHC, If I did it would be yaoi and there would be no 'Haruhi Fujioka'.**

**Dedications-**

**To all the ****reviewers and everyone who favourited and followed this~! I love you all~!**

**Also to Babyrangga69- Babyrangga loves her dedications~!**

**Thewiselittleowl- I hope you have an AMAZING birthday Tosh Tosh~!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**This story WILL NOT be continued, though it WILL have a sequel type thing. It's going to be a Tamaki x Kyōya fic, so stick around if you're into that.**

**Check out my profile for more ****information on upcoming stories~! Don't forget to review, I'll love you lots if you do!**

**Til next time, folks (Oh god thats terrible! Im turning into Bugs bunny!)  
**

**~Cassidy**

* * *

_Kyōya was just full of surprises today, he started at Kaoru in astonishment. "Obviously that didn't happen," Relieving a few hosts, all up until he continued at least. "Obviously. Or else you wouldn't be able to walk properly." Kyōya just looked at Kaoru like he just said the stupidest thing, causing everyones jaw to drop yet again._

* * *

**_Kaoru's POV_**

"Kyōya was.. different today, wasn't he?" Hikaru asked his brother, to which Kaoru agreed enthusiastically. "I wonder what _that_ was all about, and how he knew so much about," Hikaru blushed and paused. "Gay sex." Kaoru blushed too, wondering the same thing.

"He knows we didn't.." Kaoru quietly said, not sure where he was going with that.

"Hey, Kao?" Hikaru asked, looking at his younger brother. Kaoru glanced up, signalling for his brother to go on. "W-We don't have to do… _That._ Not until you're ready." Kaoru smiled and Hikaru, hugging his chest.

"Thank you." Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother, returning his hug. _I can't believe this, he's so understanding. _Kaoru sighed happily into his twin, nuzzling his face into Hikaru.

* * *

Kaoru stirred slightly in bed, for the numbers time that night. He just couldn't sleep properly, his mind was way too active. Kaoru slowly sat up in the bed that he was sharing with his twin, trying not to alert Hikaru in the process. Luckily for him, Hikaru was quite a heavy sleeper most of the time. Kaoru moved to the edge of the bed, legs dangling off the side. He clutched his head in frustration, this was happening more often than not. Another night where he was having the same nightmare over and over again, but unlike his normal nightmares he can't take refuge in his brother; mainly because he was the main source of it. These dreams were so frustrating, no they were more _scary._ All he could feel was _fear_, in and out of his nightmare. Fear of rejection, fear of neglect, most of all, fear of _hatred._ Hatred from the wold around him when they find out about his and his brothers relationship. Especially since its double taboo, because they're twins. _Identical twins._ What will the world say when they find out? What will their parents say? Will anyone care how they feel? Being in a relationship with your identical twin does make bout Hikaru and Kaoru sound narcissistic, which to a point they both were. Even so, they did genuinely care for each other, but in the end will it even matter? Their 'little world' could so _easily_ get ruined if the media caught on, so what was he to do? _Maybe I could.. Break up with Hikaru?_ Even the small voice inside his head with uttered those words knew they could never be true. He was in love with Hikaru, to the societies dismay. He can't help how he feels, even if it's socially unacceptable. This caused Kaoru to cringe, _is this.. Wrong?_ He couldn't help the small tear which slipped down his cheek, his face distorted in sadness and confusion. He didn't want to loose his brother just because some asshole wasn't fine with his sexual preferences, no that would kill him. The younger twin made a chocked noise as the tears began to fall freely. Clutching himself for support, Kaoru tried to will away his tears; but to no avail.

"Kaoru?" His brothers voice questioned, making him freeze. "W-What are you- Are you crying?!" Hikaru rushed to Kaoru's side, to say he was in shock would be an understatement. He wrapped his arms around his twin, so that Kaoru's head was resting on his chest. The younger relaxed into his brothers embrace, but his tears didn't falter. "What's wrong, Kao?" Hikaru cooed, trying to be as supporting as possible. He just hated seeing his brother like this, it killed him a little on the inside.

"What isn't wrong Hikaru?!" Kaoru retorted loudly, probably waking up a few people in their mansion. "What will happen when people find out about us?! We are brothers! Even worse, twins! This is wrong!" Kaoru tried to push his elder brother away, trying to prove his point. Not like Hikaru would let him though, he pulled him in tight; never wanting to let go. "So why does this feel so _right_?" Kaoru said feebly, clutching onto his twin.

"It'll be alright, Kaoru. Trust me." Kaoru did trust him, fully. Hikaru was always there for him, more than anyone else had ever been. In this situation, he wasn't sure if Hikaru was telling the truth.

"How do you know that though?" Kaoru whispered, clutching on to Hikaru chest like it was a life line.

"Because when you're by my side everything is always okay." Maybe it was from years of hosting that Hikaru said that really corny line, maybe. If that was true neither brother seemed to mind as it was the absolute truth. Hikaru lent down and softly captured Kaoru's lips in his, a slow, gentle, romantic kiss. Just like that, one kiss, was all it took for Kaoru's worries to disappear.

* * *

**_Hikaru's POV_**

Even when Kaoru woke up, Hikaru could just _tell_ that something was wrong. He already knew what it was though, nether the less he was concerned. Seems like the little 'talk' he had with him last night didn't completely calm his nerves, well shit. The main sign Hikaru got that there was something off was _when_ Kaoru woke up. Mainly because Hikaru woke _first_, he **never** wakes first. Today, though, he did. Kaoru was also acting more anxious than usual, this worried Hikaru greatly. Kaoru **never** acted like that, the whole 'everyone finding out thing' must _really_ be getting to him. Hikaru couldn't _stand_ seeing Kaoru like this, he _needed_ to comfort him.

Kaoru started fidgeting as their limo was getting closer and closer to Ouran, his mind going 'off the walls' so to speak. Hikaru noticed this and moved closer to his brother. Kaoru was too caught up in his own thoughts, so when Hikaru's hand was placed on his thigh he jolted in surprise. "Kaoru chill out! It's only me!" Kaoru half mumbled an apology, casting his eyes down on the limo's floor. _He really is troubled._ Hikaru began rubbing his hand across his lovers leg, trying to sooth him. "Look at me, Kao." Hikaru's voice was so soft and loving that it caught Kaoru off guard, turning his head up to stare at his older brother. Just to make sure it really was him who uttered those words, Hikaru just smiled. A pure, loving, fucking _smile_. This caused Kaoru heart to just melt, he just fell in love with his brother all over again. Sensing the positive turn in attitude, Hikaru lent forwards and kissed his brother on the nose affectionately. "It will be alright, I promise." He flashed another heart warming smile at his twin, intertwining their fingers together.

* * *

Instead of letting Kaoru's hand go he kept it, walking hand in hand with his brother like they'd done numerous times before. Some females swooned at the sight, to no ones surprise. To _Kaoru's_ surprise no one really payed them any heed, it was deemed as normal between the twins. This caused a little smile to appear on the younger's face, which did not go unnoticed by his other half. "Hitachiin twins!" A voiced called down the halls, this startled the two boys. A male figure was running towards them, obviously being the one who called out to them. The boy stopped in front of them, bending down to try and catch his breath. "Are- Are you two..?" He was panting too much to finish his sentence, causing panic to run though Kaoru. Hikaru could just _hear_ the thoughts radiating from his dear brother, '_Is he going to ask if we're together?_'. Kaoru squeezed his brothers hand tighter, obviously thinking the worse. He moved behind his twin, shielding himself from any 'danger'. "Are you two," Hikaru gripped Kaoru's hand tighter for support. "Coming to my families party this weekend?"

Hikaru's face softened and a smile appeared, he stifled a small laugh. "Yes we will be happily attending." The boy in front of him smiled and thanked them profoundly, leaving just as quick as he came. Hikaru turned his attention back to his brother, who visually relaxed as he watched the other boy leave. "Kaoru, you've got to relax. You know I'll protect you from everything." He pulled his younger twin into a hug, placing their faces dangerously close just like if they were in the host club. Some 'ohh's and 'ahhh's came from the crowd of by standers, even some males were applauding.

* * *

Finally the last school bell sounded, signalling the start of the after school activities. Kaoru had calmed down a lot though out the day, to Hikaru's immense pleasure. The twins walked hand in hand down to Music Room 3, placing both their hands on the door and pushing at the same time. Ever since the first day at the Host Club they always entered the same way, it became their signature entrance. They happily began preparing for the day, side by side as always. "Hikaru could you come here for a minute please." Came the cold voice of Kyōya Ōtori, Hikaru became ridged as he walked over to where Kyōya was situated. This normally wasn't a good sign, he didn't really know what to expect. This obviously wasn't going to be a long 'talk' because the guests began pouring though the doors, as excited as always.

"Yes, Kyōya?" Hikaru huffed, sensing nothing but bad news.

"I know that your brother has been more _emotional_ than usual, this may be a down fall on the club. So you have the option to leave for the day, of course this will come with payment though." His glasses gleaming dangerously as he spoke, Hikaru chuckled at this. _So typical._ _Wait.. How did he know about Kaoru? We haven't seen Kyōya all day.._

"How did you know about Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, generally confused. Kyōya didn't answer, he just smirked. One of those bone rattling smirks, you know his _normal._

Completely ignoring his question now, the Raven-haired teen waved his hand in a shooing motion. "You should probably get back to your table, you can't have a 'brotherly love' package with just one brother." Hikaru huffed before returning to his brothers side, relaying the message to him. Hikaru spoke loud enough so that their guests could hear, some girls whined thinking that he Hitachiin brothers were going to leave.

"We don't need to do that." Kaoru dismissed that possibility, causing his brother to look at him with concern. "I'm fine, Hikaru. Seriously." He spoke reassuringly, taking his brothers' hand into his and placing their foreheads together. The girls around them lent forwards on their chairs, watching the scene unfold.

"I just worry so much about you, Kao. It kills me when you're not okay." Kaoru softly hugged his brother, sensing that every word he just said was the truth. All the female guests exploded in squeals, it was just too much for their yaoi loving hearts. Ever since the two brothers got together, their 'acts' in the host club have become more _real_. It's not just the other hosts noticing it though, all the guests have picked up on it as well. This is causing more and more guests to request the twins, obviously making the club more popular. Thus Kyōya has also been more happy and sociable, though only Tamaki can really tell that.

* * *

Hikaru flopped on top of his bed, finally he got to relax for the day. He got pretty worn out from protecting Kaoru all day, although you don't see him complaining. He would do it everyday if that means that Kaoru would stay by his side. He cares for his younger brother too much, but who's to say whats right and whats wrong? If it feels right then it should be right, at least thats how Hikaru sees it. To him, being with Kaoru feels so right it could never even be considered as _wrong._ He doesn't care who finds out that he's in love with his twin brother, he's happy and thats all that matters. If anyone has a problem with that then they can go fuck themselves. _But Kaoru doesn't want that, he doesn't want people finding out._ If Kaoru was against something Hikaru wouldn't follow through with it, simple. If Kaoru was against people finding out then Hikaru wouldn't let it happen. It's just the way he is, and Kaoru loves him for it.

Hikaru was too caught up in his thoughts to notice that his lover was siting on the bed next to him. Kaoru chuckled at this, he had always been quite a day dreamer. "Hikaru." Kaoru cooed softly, waking his brother from his trance.

Hikaru blinked a few times, finally realising his surroundings. He slowly sat up and gave his brother a chaste kiss. "Yes, my lover?" He whispered into Kaoru's ear, making him shiver.

"You were dreaming again, dear brother." Kaoru said in the same raspy voice as Hikaru's.

"I was dreaming of you, Kaoru." With that being said, he lent back down and captured his twins lips again. This was the first time that there was any passion in their kisses, usually they were small light 'I love you' kisses. Hikaru poked his tongue out, licking at Kaoru's bottom lip. This surprised the latter, this _happily_ surprised him. He smiled a little as he opened his mouth, allowing his brother to enter. Hikaru shyly pushed his tongue into his twin's mouth, instantly liking what he found. Kaoru moaned as their tongues came into contact, he **really** liked the taste of his lover and vica versa. They began exploring the others mouth, trying to taste every inch of each other. Kaoru grasped onto Hikaru's blazer, pulling him deeper into their kiss. Hikaru countered by slipping his hands onto his lovers neck, rubbing it sensually. Kaoru effortlessly slipped his brothers blazer off, discarding it to somewhere around the room. You could say Hikaru was a _little_ turned on by the change of events, you could also say the same about Kaoru. The elder twin began loosening his brothers tie, pulling it off completely. He then made quick work of his younger brothers blazer as well, breaking their intense lip locking session for some much needed air.

"Hika.." Kaoru whined as his twin pulled away, it was just too good! Kaoru sat there, looking very _sexy._ His hair was a mess, his eyes were half-lidded and his chest heaved rapidly as his breaths came out in short pants. Hikaru could _feel_ his dick twitch at this sight, Kaoru had no idea what he was doing to him! The younger twin crawled in closer, straddling his brother. He grabbed Hikaru's head and pulled him into a searing kiss, the elder made a grunt of approval. Kaoru grounded his hips down on to his brothers, their erections rubbing against each other caused both of them to let out throaty moans. "Hika… I-I want.." Kaoru half but moaned, still grinding against his brother.

"Are-Are you sure?" Hikaru shakily asked, loving what his brother was doing to him.

"Yes!" His brother yelled incredulously, impatience just oozing from his body. Hikaru flipped them over so that he was on top, his twin landed with a soft 'thud'. He began undoing Kaoru's shirt, wasting no time. He started kissing his twins body as more and more skin was being exposed, purposely avoiding his nipples though. When he finally undid all the buttons he flung the unwanted cloth from his brother's beautiful body. Hikaru ran his hands up and down Kaoru's chest, 'accidentally' brushing past a nipple. "Ah! Hika!" Kaoru whined, already tried of the teasing. Hikaru smirked before leaning down, letting his breath ghost past his lovers right nipple. He poked his tongue out a bit, giving it an experimental lick. Kaoru just squirmed in response, his body was burning. Hikaru lent down a bit further, taking all of his twin's nipple into his mouth. He used his tongue to soft toy with it, loving the small moans Kaoru was emitting. He devilishly smirked before giving it one last lick, trailing his tongue down Kaoru's chest. Kaoru's breath hitched as Hikaru began his long descent downwards, the younger unintentionally arching his back up. Hikaru started planting light kisses around his brothers pants line, noticing just how _tight_ they had seemed to become.

The older twin hooked his fingers into Kaoru's school pants, simultaneity pulling both Kaoru's pants and boxers down. Hikaru quickly got rid of those annoying pants, throwing them god knows where. Kaoru's erection stood tall, making the younger blush out of embarrassment. "Hika.. Your clothes.." Kaoru whined, motioning to his brother. In this whole time Hikaru didn't even notice that he was still mainly dressed, he chuckled in realisation. He promptly slid his tie and shirt off, sexually throwing them around the room. Hikaru then went for his pants, noticing how his little, flushed uke was watching him. He slowly started sliding them downwards, watching Kaoru's face intensely. He finally relieved himself from his pants and boxers, his 'need' standing proud. Kaoru's cock twitched at the sight of his brothers manhood, it just looked so… _Delicious._ Kaoru moaned slightly, lost in his own fantasies. Hikaru stared with a glint in his eyes, oh how he just wanted to _fuck_ his brother. Hikaru momentarily left his brother to go and retrieve some lube, because god dam it if he was going to do this he would at least do it right! Kaoru watched with eager eyes, knowing _exactly_ what Hikaru was doing. Kaoru watched as his brothers cock bounced as he walked, he just wanted his twin to be _inside_ of him! Hikaru sat back down on the bed, holding the bottle of lube in his hands. He flipped the cap open and poured some lube onto his hands, coating his fingers with the substance. He smiled at Kaoru before gently placing on of his fingers at his brothers entrance, softly massaging his hole. Kaoru nodded before Hikaru slid one finger in, not moving at first. Kaoru couldn't really feel anything remotely painful, he smiled at this. Sensing his brother relax, Hikaru slowly started to move his finger. He started at a steady pace, letting his lover get use to the feeling of something inside of him. When he felt necessary, he added another finger. Halting his movements for his brother.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru cooed, gently rubbing his brothers inner walls for comfort. Hikaru's innocent massage turned feverish when he brushed over Kaoru's prostate. The younger arched up his back and moaned a long, broken moan.

"Yes, Hikaru! There!" After hearing this response from his ministrations, Hikaru mercifully thrusted his fingers back and forth; trying to provoke another reaction like one he just witnessed. Kaoru began to mewl at how skilled his older brother was, he was hitting him in all of the right places. Hikaru began making a scissoring motion, trying to stretch his brother out as far as possible before he empaled him. "Ah! More!" Kaoru yelled, making Hikaru's dick _throb_ at the thought. He did as he was told and inserted another finger into his brothers hole, feeling just how _tight_ it was in there. Kaoru was obviously enjoying himself, he even started meeting Hikaru's thrusts. "Hika! Just… Just put it in already!" What loving brother would he be if he didn't do juts that?

Hikaru smirked before squeezing some more lube on his hand, to be honest he didn't think he really would need it though. Simply because he was so turned on his dick was lathered with pre-cum anyway, he rubbed his hands together spreading the lube. He then started applying the lube to his aching need, trying his best to throughly coat himself. He lined his cock up with Kaoru's opening, he smiled at Kaoru one more time before pushing in.

Hikaru relished in the way his brothers hole greedily sucked him in, stretching him to no bounds. One empaled, Hikaru didn't move. He could sense the pain his twin was in and he didn't want to hurt him anymore than necessary. "H-Hikaru you can move now." Kaoru said shakily, just wanting the pain to go away. His brother nodded before pulling out slightly, only to push back in. He started at a slow pace, gradually pulling out more and more until he was completely out and thrusting back in. The pain was starting to diminish for Kaoru and a new sensation was arising, pleasure. He felt so full with his brother inside of him, thats all he ever wanted. Hikaru began thrusting in a bit harder, also picking up the pace at the same time. Kaoru felt the head of his brothers penis come in contact with his prostate, he griped the sheets tightly and let out a shriek of pleasure. "Ahhh!"

"Oh, Kaoru." Hikaru grunted, this was just too good! To feel Kaoru's inner walls around him was almost too much, he could feel the end coming near. He started thrusting more erratically, aiming for his brothers special spot. Kaoru could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer, so he slid a hand between both their bodies; taking a firm hold on his penis. He began pumping with Hikaru's thrusts, mewling with pleasure.

"Hikaru I'm close!" Kaoru panted as both his brothers thrusts and his hand picked up speed.

"So am I!" Hikaru empaled his cock deep inside his brother, both so far gone. Kaoru gave the last few tugs to his cock before riding out his orgasm.

"Hikaru!" He screamed as his cum flowed out, staining their bodies.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru sent his seed deep into Kaoru's ass, moaning out.

* * *

The next day Kaoru was a little on edge, why? Well mainly because he had a terrible limp that refused to go away! He told people that he had fell and injured his knee, this seemed like the reasonable explanation at least. A lot of people were starting to ask questions though, like 'how did it happen?'. The questions were wearing him out, luckily his brother would come to the rescue and make up some sob story on how it all unfolded.

"Do you reckon Kaoru will be alright?" Tamaki asked Kyōya as the twins arrived into the Host Club. Kyōya just looked up, urging Tamaki to continue.

"He fell and hurt his knee." Tamaki cleared up, both males looked over at Kaoru and his brother. The two twins were walking through the door, Kaoru had an obvious limp and Hikaru was tailing him with a smirk planted on his lips. Kyōya chucked, taking the King by surprise.

"That's not what happened," He said with obvious amusement. "Tamaki, _they had sex_."

**THIS STORY IS COMPLETED AND WILL HAVE NO MORE FURTHER CHAPTERS. **

**REVIEW AND FAVOURITE~! **


End file.
